Open Up
by virtualhome
Summary: Daniel bersumpah bahwa pria dengan sebuah tongkat baseball—yang kini sedang berdiri di balik pintu itu bukanlah kekasihnya. [wanna one/wannaone; nielwoon, ongniel, sub-bottom!daniel, trigger warning]


_**warning:** toxic relationship, abusive!sungwoon, anti-climax ending._

* * *

 **Open Up**

Daniel harus mengunci dirinya lagi di kamar mandi. Deru napas memburunya menggema di ruangan ini—di sini terasa amat dingin. Daniel menggigil, namun ia tidak begitu peduli. Tangisan dan erangannya mengalahkan energinya yang sudah hampir habis.

" _Open the fucking door_ , Daniel!" Seseorang mendesis tepat di balik pintu yang kini masih tertutup rapat untuk menyembunyikan Daniel.

Orang yang sama mengetuk pintunya keras, atau lebih seperti membanting kepalan tangannya ke pintu keras-keras. Dentumannya begitu bising hingga menakuti Daniel yang sudah merasa takut. Daniel duduk di sudut ruangan, gelisah, takut. Ia terus mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding, berharap ia dapat ditelan hidup-hidup oleh sang dinding saat ini juga. Jemarinya meremas kain pakaian lusuhnya, Daniel merengek ketika mendengar satu dentuman paling keras yang mengejutkannya.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin terus begini?! Main-main denganku, huh?"

Ini bukan Sungwoon-nya.

Daniel berani bersumpah bahwa pria dengan sebuah tongkat baseball—yang kini sedang berdiri di balik pintu itu bukanlah Ha Sungwoon, kekasihnya yang ia kenal baik.

Tidak, tidak. Sungwoon bukan pria yang penuh kekerasan. Sungwoon tentunya mendapatkan sabuk hitam di taekwondo bukan untuk menyakiti orang lain. Sungwoon mencintai bela diri ini, membicarakannya saja membuatnya bersemangat. Daniel masih ingat bagaimana ia akan menunggu Sungwoon, duduk dengan manisnya di salah satu dari ratusan bangku yang mengelilingi stadion—tempat di mana Sungwoon berlatih sekaligus mempesonakan banyak orang termasuk Daniel.

Daniel akan tersenyum kecil, tersipu malu tiap kali pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Sungwoon karena kekasihnya akan memberikannya kedipan genit dan senyum menawan yang membuat pipinya merona.

Oh, masa lalu yang indah. Masa yang takkan kembali.

Masa-masa indah begitu yang membuat Daniel masih berpikir bahwa Sungwoon-nya akan kembali. Tidak apa-apa bila Sungwoon sedikit berbeda sekarang, mereka baik-baik saja. Sungwoon adalah pria yang lembut, yang memperlakukan Daniel amat baik—

"Kau benar-benar akan menyesal kalau tidak membuka pintunya!" Sungwoon berseru amat keras hingga membuat Daniel tersentak, ia memejam matanya erat-erat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Daniel menangis tersedu-sedu pada saat yang sama dengan merasa ketakutan dan tertekan. Oh, Tuhan, ia merasa lelah.

"Sialan!" Sungwoon menghantam pintu sekali lagi. Sunyi untuk beberapa saat. Daniel membekap mulutnya karena ia tidak berhenti menangis tersedu-sedu. Rasanya membuat suara sedikit pun sekarang ini begitu menakutkan.

Terdengar suara tongkat baseball—yang masih dalam genggaman Sungwoon—menggeret lantai serta langkah kaki yang menjauh dari kamar mandi di mana kini Daniel masih menyudutkan dirinya.

Napas Daniel terdengar begitu kasar. Sudah sunyi beberapa saat, Daniel masih pada posisi dan kondisi yang sama. Ia perlahan mengubah posisi duduknya, mencoba untuk bangkit namun kemudian mengerang kesakitan dan segera duduk kembali. Daniel meraba perutnya di bagian yang terasa sakit—bagian sama yang menjadi pelampiasan amarah Sungwoon.

Tidak banyak luka yang ditinggalkan Sungwoon pada Daniel, sehingga bila hanya dilihat dari tampilan luar, Daniel akan terlihat baik-baik saja. Tentu saja Sungwoon tidak bodoh dan gegabah, ia tidak ingin menimbulkan pertanyaan dan dicurigai oleh teman-teman di luar lingkungan rumah atas apa yang terjadi pada Daniel.

Sungwoon hanya akan menyakiti Daniel di tempat yang sama. Di bagian perut, biasanya dengan pukulan atau tendangan bertubi-tubi. Sehingga lebam di kulit perutnya tidak pernah memudar, semakin kontras seolah mengingatkan Daniel bahwa Sungwoon-lah yang berkuasa atas dirinya. Sungwoon memegang kendali Daniel. Sungwoon memiliki Daniel.

.

.

.

Pada dasarnya lingkungan ini begitu kacau. Pengedar narkoba, perampok, pembunuh bayaran, dan segala macam kriminal lainnya hidup di lingkungan ini saling berdampingan. Mereka semua yang tinggal di sini memiliki satu perjanjian, yakni dengan tidak melakukan tindak kriminal pada satu sama lain sehingga lingkungan tetap damai. Intinya, tidak usah mengurusi urusan orang lain.

" _Fuck_!"

Sudah tidak aneh lagi mendengar orang kalap di lingkungan ini, bagi Seongwoo, makian dan amarah merupakan bagian dari ciri khas lingkungan yang ia sebut rumahnya. Aroma minuman keras dan rokok adalah temannya, Seongwoo mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini. Ia sudah terbiasa.

"Ada orang lain, benar? Kau main-main dengan orang lain?!" bising dan bising, lalu, " _You ungrateful piece of shit_!"

Seongwoo tersedak asap rokok yang dihisapnya, napasnya terdengar menyakitkan, pandangannya masih pada bagaimana seorang pria membanting kepala seseorang ke dinding pintu utama rumahnya. Dentumannya benar-benar keras.

Seongwoo menghisap dalam-dalam puntung rokok yang masih ada di antara jemarinya. _Ugh, pasangan menyedihkan itu lagi_ , pikir Seongwoo. Ia meletakkan puntung rokoknya di pagar balkon di mana ia kini sedang nikmat-nikmatnya menyaksikan drama gratis secara langsung.

Pukul 04:11 di pagi hari, tidak biasanya pasangan itu membuat suara pagi buat begini. Seongwoo memang beberapa kali mendapati tetangga seberangnya bertengkar, ia membuat perkiraan bahwa yang menjadi penghuni rumah itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Satu pria dikenal sebagai Ha Sungwoon, merupakan bagian dari _black market_. Seongwoo dengar, Sungwoon berurusan banyak dengan penjualan organ ilegal.

 _No wonder_ , pria itu terlihat seperti orang-orang yang _freak_ meski memang sih semua orang di sini terlihat _freak_. Membosankan.

Satu pria lagi tidak banyak Seongwoo ketahui. Melihatnya saja ia belum pernah. Seongwoo hanya pernah melihat figurnya ketika terlihat sedang memotong rumput beberapa kali. Aneh, Seongwoo pikir. Di masa-masa seperti ini, di lingkungan yang begitu kacaunya, di hidupnya yang Seongwoo pastikan amat melelahkan, orang itu sempat-sempatnya mengurus halaman depan rumahnya.

"Kau ingin aku mati?!"

 _Pft_. Seongwoo terkikik pada seruan Sungwoon, pertanyaannya begitu mudah untuk dijawab. Tentu saja kekasihnya itu ingin Sungwoon mati, siapa yang ingin hidup satu atap bersama orang yang menyusahkan?

" _I'm—I'm s-sorry_! _Please, I love you!_ "

 _Oh._

 _Hm._

Ini pertama kalinya juga Seongwoo mendengar kekasih Sungwoon merespon ucapan Sungwoon. Biasanya dari yang Seongwoo perhatikan, pria itu takkan melawan atau pun merespon Sungwoon. Kalau tidak menangis, ya menjerit kesakitan.

Dan, apa tadi Seongwoo tidak salah dengar? _I love you_? Bahkan setelah semua yang dilakukan Sungwoon padanya? _God_. Lingkungan ini benar-benar sakit.

.

.

.

Daniel dapat merasakan kuku jemari Sungwoon menancap di pipinya, ia dipaksa untuk menghadap wajah sang kekasih ketika ia hanya ingin dibiarkan terbaring di tanah basah halaman rumah mereka. Pemandangan langit bertabur bintang dari sini terlihat indah.

" _Stay here_ , dan pikirkan apa yang telah kau perbuat." Sungwoon berbisik padanya. Nada bicaranya begitu mencekam sehingga Daniel tidak mencoba untuk merespon. Daniel memejam matanya, ia menutup rapat mulutnya karena tidak mau mendengar Sungwoon mengeluhkan Daniel yang katanya terlalu "lemah".

Jadi di sinilah akhirnya Daniel. Berbaring di tanah rerumputan basah yang tidak sempat ia potong di pagi hari, daunnya menggelitik kulit Daniel. _It feels nice_ _and peaceful_.

" _Am I gonna die like this_?" Daniel berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Air mata mengalir begitu saja, seolah hal tersebut sudah biasa untuk Daniel. Ia bahkan tidak mencoba untuk bergerak sedikit pun.

Daniel selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia berakhir di sini, dan bagaimana hubungan mereka jadi begini. Awalnya merupakan pasangan kekasih yang sering digoda oleh orang lain mengenai bagaimana mereka ini begitu manis dan lucu; Sungwoon berperawakan kecil namun kepribadiannya tidak mencerminkan tampilan fisiknya, sedangkan Daniel berperawakan besar ini seseorang yang pemalu, ceroboh, dan menggemaskan.

Kemudian menjadi pasangan kekasih dengan hubungan yang tidak sehat; Sungwoon jadi terlalu posesif pada Daniel, ada kekerasan terlibat, Sungwoon berkata bahwa ia amat menyayangi Daniel dan melakukan ini semua demi Daniel; _this needs to stop_ , tapi Sungwoon tidak bisa berhenti, begitu pun Daniel. Sangat membingungkan.

.

.

.

Seongwoo pikir semuanya terasa aneh. Bermula dari ia yang menemukan dirinya memutuskan untuk pergi ke minimarket dan membeli sebungkus rokok yang tidak ia butuhkan sesungguhnya. Seongwoo tidak ingin mengakui bahwa membeli rokok ini merupakan alasan dari dirinya yang ingin menghampiri pria malang yang masih berbaring di tanah basah di hadapan teras rumahnya. Seongwoo separuh berharap bahwa pria tersebut mati, karena kalau begitu, ia tidak perlu berhenti di tempat dan mengasihaninya. Kalau mati, Seongwoo bisa terus melangkah pergi dan membiarkan mayat itu membusuk hingga Sungwoon mungkin baru menyadarinya di pagi hari.

Tapi, _sayangnya_ , Seongwoo dapat melihat bagaimana tubuh tak berdaya itu membuat gerakan seperti sedang mencoba untuk bangkit. Ada suara erang kesakitan, dan Seongwoo menemukan dirinya terpaku di tempat, menunggu bagaimana nasib pria itu jadinya.

"Apa ... aku boleh minum?"

"Oh! Uhm, _yeah, sure_ , Daniel. Kau tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu lagi."

Jantung Seongwoo berdebar kencang, ia masih tidak terbiasa dengan kehadiran Daniel di tempat huninya. Ini benar-benar aneh. _Apa yang sedang kulakukan?!_ Apa Seongwoo mencoba untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan di sini? Apa yang dipikirkannya ketika ia memutuskan untuk membawa pria lari pria ini dan memberikannya tempa tinggal dan kenyamanan?!

 _Fuck. He's so dumb_.

Seongwoo mengintip pemandangan Sungwoon yang mengamuk lagi. Gosip dari tetangga Sungwoon bertingkah begitu karena ia baru saja kehilangan "benda berharganya", dan tentu saja Seongwoo tahu benda berharga apa yang dimaksud. _It's his beloved Daniel, of course._

Baiklah, jadi Seongwoo benar-benar tidak boleh meremehkan pria kecil alias kekasih Daniel ini. Dari bagaimana kini rumah Sungwoon benar-benar terlihat kacau, Seongwoo lebih baik meningkatkan keahlian sandiwaranya dan bertingkah seperti biasa. Karena terlalu, Seongwoo hampir saja menyapa Sungwoon ketika mereka papasan kemarin.

Seongwoo mengernyitkan keningnya pada Sungwoon yang membanting pagar rumahnya keras-keras. _Shit, he's so fucked._

Seongwoo begitu fokus pada pemandangan Sungwoon yang murka, ia juga terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya ketika sebuah suara mengejutkannya dan membuat ia hampir menjatuhkan sepuntung rokok dari jemarinya.

" _Hyung_?"

" _Jesus Christ_ , Daniel!"

Seongwoo berdiri tegak, kemudian menatap Daniel dan baru sadar bahwa bukannya merespon Seongwoo, Daniel malah memejam matanya dan terpaku seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu yang mengerikan untuk datang.

 _Huh?_

Oh, ya.

Seongwoo lupa bahwa Daniel ini begitu rapuh. Seongwoo mengerti mengapa Daniel bisa begini, dan _anehnya_ , pribadi Seongwoo yang keras dan kasar tiba-tiba saja seolah melembut setelah hidup beberapa hari dengan Daniel.

Seongwoo tidak begitu memikirkan orang lain sebelum Daniel hadir di sini. _Well_ , jelas. Ia hidup sendirian, jadi untuk apa memikirkan orang lain? ditambah lagi, Seongwoo menghabiskan waktu remajanya hingga dewasa sekarang ini dengan melakukan tindak kriminal. Apa ia merasa bersalah? Awalnya, iya, dia merasa bersalah mengambil hal-hal yang tidak berhak dimilikinya. Lalu sekarang? persetan dengan apa yang dipikirkan orang lain. Seongwoo mulai terbiasa dengan ini semua.

Namun kehadiran Daniel membuat Seongwoo seolah teringat bahwa ia juga manusia yang memiliki perasaan dan wajar bila ia harus memikirkan orang lain.

Hingga saat ini, Seongwoo tidak tahu mengapa ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Daniel tinggal di tempatnya. _Like, what the actual fuck_? Mengapa Seongwoo ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain? Bukankah di lingkungan ini sudah ada perjanjian untuk tidak saling mengurusi urusan orang lain? Dan pemandangan kekerasan dalam keluarga bukanlah sesuatu yang paling buruk yang pernah Seongwoo lihat di lingkungan ini. Lantas ..., mengapa?

Apa ini karena erang kesakitan Daniel yang begitu menyedihkan pada malam itu? Atau raut wajahnya yang tenang—seolah Daniel sedang berhadapan dengan malaikat pencabut nyawanya ketika dihadapkan dengan Seongwoo. _He doesn't fucking know_.

Yang jelas, semakin Seongwoo mengenal jauh Daniel, semakin Seongwoo merasa mereka ada di situasi yang berbahaya dan salah. Seongwoo tidak seharusnya membawa Daniel kemari. Melihat Daniel rapuh begini, membuat Seongwoo meleleh ...

"Oh, _shit_! Maaf, Daniel, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu."

Daniel perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Ia memperhatikan Seongwoo dari sudut pandangannya. "Apa kau ... marah padaku?" Daniel membisikkannya dengan suara yang hampir tidak dapat didengar, ia tidak berani menatap Seongwoo di wajah.

"Tentu saja, tidak. Kenapa aku harus marah?"

Daniel mulai terlihat tenang, namun ia tetap tidak pernah berani menatap Seongwoo langsung di wajah. Entah mengapa. Baiklah, mungkin Seongwoo tahu mengapa. Sungwoon benar-benar telah merusak Daniel. " _Okay_."

Daniel terus terpaku di tempat, ia tidak membuat gerakan sama sekali. Hal yang Seongwoo baru sadari adalah, Daniel tidak akan melakukan apa pun bila bukan Seongwoo yang memutuskan.

Seongwoo perhatikan tampilan Daniel. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang Seongwoo curi dari _mall_ setelah harus menggoda penjaganya yang genit di sana. Seongwoo baru sadar bahwa ia telah mencuri pakaian yang terlalu _flashy_ , namun karena Daniel terlihat manis dengan pakaian itu, jadi Seongwoo tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya— _wait, hold the fuck up_.

Apa dia baru saja ... mengatakan kalau ... Daniel itu ... manis?

 _Uhhh, well_ , Daniel memang terlihat menggemaskan dalam pakaiannya. Warnanya lembut, cocok untuk Daniel, namun terlalu mencolok bila ia berkeliaran di lingkungan ini. Warnanya senada dengan pipi Daniel bila merona.

 _Uhm, yeah_ , Daniel pernah tersipu malu ketika Seongwoo _tidak sengaja_ memberikan Daniel pujian ketika Seongwoo pulang dan menemukan Daniel tersenyum pada sebuah acara televisi yang ditontonnya. _"Cute."_ Hanya satu kata sederhana namun Daniel mungkin tidak terbiasa mendengarnya dengan nada penuh kekaguman setelah sekian lama hidup dengan kekasih yang menghancurkannya.

Hanya pemandangan Daniel yang tersipu malu tapi Seongwoo seperti akan melebur ke tanah. Ia tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi, Daniel yang tersipu malu adalah hal paling menggemaskan yang pernah dilihatnya selama dua puluh lima tahun ia hidup di dunia ini.

"Tidurlah, _it's late_."

Daniel menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia pun berlalu ke arah ruang televisi di mana ia biasanya akan terlelap di sofa, dilapisi satu-satunya selimut milik Seongwoo. Selimutnya tipis, dan Seongwoo mulai berpikir untuk mencari selimut tebal untuk Daniel. Terkadang pemandangan Daniel yang terlelap dengan sehelai selimut tipis membuat Seongwoo ingin ikut berbaring di samping Daniel, mungkin memeluk tubuhnya yang terlihat ringkih dan terkadang menggigil kedinginan.

 _Huh_.

Perasaan ini lagi. Aneh, benar-benar aneh.

Seongwoo mengernyitkan keningnya. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa aneh, ia mencoba mengabaikannya meski perasaan ini takkan pergi lama-lama. Seongwoo biasanya akan mengalihkan pikirannya dengan merokok di teras balkonnya, menyaksikan bagaimana hidup Sungwoon perlahan semakin hancur.

Seongwoo tersenyum ketika orang yang sedang dipikirkannya kebetulan muncul di pandangan. Sungwoon terlhat baru keluar dari rumah tetangganya. Menarik. Sungwoon tidak pernah berinteraksi seperti itu dengan orang sekitar. _Basically,_ semua orang di sini tidak begitu akrab pada satu sama lain.

" _I'm so gonna find you,_ Daniel!"

" _Fuck off, dickhead!_ " Tetangga Sungwoon berseru balik padanya. Terlihat Sungwoon mulai pergi ke arah rumahnya, tangannya dikepal erat. Kedua alisnya hampir beradu. _Shit,_ Sungwoon terlihat mengerikan. Pantas saja Daniel jadi begini.

Sekilas terdapat amarah dalam diri Seongwoo. Entah mengapa. Namun ternyata amarahnya tidak segera pergi apa lagi setelah membayangkan apa saja yang Sungwoon pernah lakukan pada Daniel.

Seongwoo hanya melakukan kegiatan merokoknya seperti biasa sembari menyaksikan Sungwoon pulang ke rumah. Seongwoo hampir saja tersedak asap rokok yang dihisapnya. Pandangannya dengan Sungwoon bertemu. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Seongwoo berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap biasa, ia tidak boleh mengalihkan pandangan duluan karena itu artinya ia _kalah_. Kemudian terlihat Sungwoon kembali melangkah ke rumahnya dan menghilang di balik pintu.

 _God_. Seongwoo menghela napas lega.

Namun kelegaannya tidak bertahan lama ketika melihat Sungwoon kembali ke pandangan. Tanpa ragu, Sungwoon terus melangkah ke arah rumah Seongwoo.

 _Holy shit._

 _Daniel!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Knock, knock._

 _Knock, knock._

.

.

.

Sungwoon tersenyum, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu rumah yang sudah lama diawasinya dengan nyaman. Perasaan Sungwoon begitu menggebu, merasa antusias akan dipertemukan dengan sang kekasih lagi. Akhirnya. Sungwoon mengeratkan genggaman pada belatinya. _Here I come._

" _Daniel, baby._ _I know you're there ..._ "

.

.

.

 ** _fin_**


End file.
